nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 7
, United Kingdom |presenters = , , , Chlöe Howl and |conductor = |director = |host = |opening = Semi-final 1: Ellie Goulding performing a medley of "I Need Your Love" and her NVSC song "Burn". Semi-final 2: Four Corners dance troupe dancing to Rihanna's "Only Girl (in the World)". Final: Chlöe Howl with her winning song "Rumour" |interval = Semi-final 1: Cheryl Cole performing a medley of Girls Aloud songs. Semi-final 2: Florence and the Machine performing an extended version of "Shake It Out" Final: Molly Smitten-Downes with her Eurovision Song "Children of the Universe" |map year = 7 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFC20E | tag2 = Former participants | col3 = #D40000 | tag3 = Countries that failed to qualify for the final |entries = 51 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Carry On" }} North Vision Song Contest 7, often referred to as NVSC 7 was the 7th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It was held in the United Kingdom following Chlöe Howl's victory in the sixth edition. It was the first time that the United Kingdom hosted the contest. The (BBC) chose and the to host the contest. For the first time, the contest had four different hosts; Holly Willoughby hosted the first semi-final, Emma Willis hosted the second semi-final, Fearne Cotton hosted the final show and the winner of the last edition, Chlöe Howl hosted the final results. As a surprise, the BBC announced that there was also be a male host for the final. Graham Norton was set to be the fifth host overall. Fifty-one countries participated in the contest with Armenia, Czech Republic, Turkey and Kazakhstan returning. On 16 January, Luxembourg's withdrawal had been announced. The winner of the edition was Bosnia and Herzegovina with the song "Carry On" performed by Maja Nurkić, which scored 182 points, sixteen points over the runner-up. This marked the first victory for a Balkan country. The Netherlands finished on the third place while the three times-runner up France finished on the fourth place. Two of the big 5 members, the United Kingdom and Ukraine finished in the top 5 indicating that they would be a big 5 member in the following edition while Hungary was the lowest ranked member of the big 5 with the 18th place. Location :For further information see Liverpool is a city and metropolitan borough of Merseyside, England, United Kingdom along the eastern side of the Mersey Estuary. It was founded as a borough in 1207 and was granted city status in 1880. In 2011 the population administered by Liverpool City Council was 466,415 and is at the centre of a wider urban area, the Liverpool City Region. Historically, Liverpool was a part of Lancashire. The city's urbanisation and expansion were largely brought about by the city's status as a major port. By the 18th century, trade from the West Indies, Ireland and mainland Europe, coupled with close links with the Atlantic slave trade, furthered the economic expansion of Liverpool. Liverpool is also well known for its inventions and innovations, particularly in terms of infrastructure, transportation, general construction, and in the fields of public health and social reform. Railways, ferries and the skyscraper were all pioneered in the city, together with the first societies for animal and child protection, the first schools for the blind, for working-men, and for girls. Liverpool was the port of registry of the ocean liner, the RMS Titanic, and the words Titanic, Liverpool could be seen on the stern of the ship. Labelled the World Capital City of Pop by Guinness World Records, artists of Liverpool origin have produced more number one singles than any other. The popularity of The Beatles, Billy Fury, Gerry and the Pacemakers, and the other groups from the Merseybeat era, and later bands such as Echo & the Bunnymen and Frankie Goes to Hollywood, contributes to Liverpool's status as a tourist destination; tourism forms a significant part of the city's modern economy. The city celebrated its 800th anniversary in 2007, and it held the European Capital of Culture title together with Stavanger, Norway, in 2008. Liverpool is also well known for its strong sporting identity. The city is home of two Premier League football clubs, Liverpool F.C. and Everton F.C.. Matches between the two clubs are known as the Merseyside derby. The world-famous Grand National also takes places annually at Aintree Racecourse on the outskirts of the city. Bidding phase The bidding phase submissions opened on 22 January. On 23 January, London and Manchester were the first cities to join the phase with The O₂ Arena and the Manchester Arena respectively. After applying to enter as an independent nation, Wales submitted Millennium Stadium, located in Cardiff, to host the seventh edition. On 26 January, two more cities joined the phase; Glasgow with the Glasgow Celtic Park and Belfast with the Belfast Odyssey Arena. The same day, Leeds and Liverpool joined the phase with the Leeds Festival Grounds and the Echo Arena respectively. Just one day before BBC would decide the host city, Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, a village located in Wales, decided to enter the phase. However, a venue was never revealed. On 28 January, BBC announced that Liverpool will be the host city of the seventh edition as it was tagged as the best one for such a competition. The Echo Arena has a capacity of more than 12,000, though it may be decreased due to the stage and staff occupation. Format Semi-final allocation draw Unlike the previous editions, the semi-final allocation draw took place early. On 23 January, heads of the NBU hosted an event for the draw where the semi-finals were determined. The draw took place in the . The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Lithuania, FYR Macedonia and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Hungary and the host, the United Kingdom were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest forty-six countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Fifty-one countries participated in the edition. Turkey, Czech Republic, Kazakhstan and Armenia confirmed their participating after their single-edition withdrawal from the sixth edition with the latter two being forced to do so after they were banned from the edition. Luxembourg announced their withdrawal from the contest on 16 January. Estonia had originally announced their withdrawal from the contest but after several broadcasters of the contest collected signatures regarding the Estonian participation, the country confirmed their participating in the edition. Belarus and Bulgaria had announced their possible withdrawals for financial issues and the incident in the previous edition respectively. Returning artists Andreea Balan, who represented Romania in the first edition, has been internally selected to represent the country along with Sonny Flame. Aura Dione and Ruth Lorenzo returned to the contest after participating in the third edition for Denmark and Andorra respectively. However, Ruth represented Spain in this edition. Ira Losco represented Malta for second time, having previously participated in the fourth edition. Maria Mena and Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena who participated in the fifth edition for Norway and FYR Macedonia returned to the contest, with the latter participating along with Darko Ilievski. Former NVSC winner Malena Ernman has won Fantasifestivalen 07, the Swedish national selection and therefore represented Sweden for a second time, after competing in the third edition. Miss Montreal returned representing the Netherlands, having previously represented Luxembourg in the third edition featuring Nielson. Samanta Tīna represented Latvia for the third time after participating in the third and fourth editions Results Semi-final 1 Lithuania, FYR Macedonia and Ukraine voted in this semi-final. Azerbaijan and Serbia got the wildcards of the semi-final. Semi-final 2 Hungary and the United Kingdom voted in the semi-final. Denmark and Germany got the wildcards for this semi-final. Final Ten countries qualified from each semi-final. Hungary got the wildcard of the Big 5. Voting grids Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Split results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Controversies * : On 22 January, it was announced that Spain would send "Love is Dead" by Ruth Lorenzo, however this song was participating in the Andorran national selection and due to this fact Spain had to change entry for the edition. Other countries * : On 16 January, it was announced that Luxembourg will withdraw from NVSC #7, after their plans with the changes of the new HoD were cancelled. The HoD Jess was suspended from NVSC due getting too many strikes of non-voting. Another reason for their withdrawal was the non-qualification of Luxembourg in NVSC #6. However, RTL has not ruled out a return in NVSC #8 with a new Head of Delegation. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Michalis Hatzigiannis # Ingibjörg Egilsdottir # Ovidiu Cernăuțeanu # Mishelle # Steliana Hristova # Aurea # Ida Corr # Irūna Puzaraitė # Sami Yusuf # Elissa # Vukašin Brajić # Jo Eriksson # Nicolas Sarkozy # Linda Leen # Claudia Schanza # Ladislav Chudík # Julia Volkova Chlöe Howl Hadise Miriam Cani Jelena Tomasevic Séverine Ferrer Xuso Jones Joanna Ignacio Cosidó Keren Ann Helene Fischer Natalie Korneitsik Kateřina Kristelová Selah Sue Dmitry Shepelev Dara Ó Briain Maciej Musiał Carl Espen Katarina Prnjak Tamta Chisu Mandy Huydts Andrea Demirović Olya Polyakova Cyndi Almouzni Sellyy Elisa Crystallia Riga Klemen Slakonja Monica Fabbri Tamar Kaprelian Glen Vella Rennata Anna Rossinelli Tolkyn Zabirova Category:Editions